


EPITOME OF YOU....ME....US..

by ThousandsPinus



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Snow, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandsPinus/pseuds/ThousandsPinus
Summary: Xiao Zhan Is a cafe owner. Wang Yibo is a journalist. It is wartime. The whole country is fuming is at the rage. But those land mines, bullets can't stop two people from loving each other. They even don't know when they will see each other again. And by then they will be alive or not. Still, they have chosen to love each other and wait for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Reader, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Zhan's letter to Yibo...

 _"It's me. You haven't forgotten me and our_ _**Epitome,** _ _right? It's almost 3 years since you have gone. You haven't told me your name yet. Just promised if you came back you would devote yourself to me. Then can I count it that you will return?_

 _Do you still remember the first night we met? It was snowing like hell and you were the first customer of that day, I had almost lost the keys of_ _**Epitom**_ _ **e.** Thanks to Jianguo; she found it for me. Otherwise, there was no way I could invite you to my shop. You sat at the corner and ordered a cup of black coffee. Back then I had hated the bitterness of it so I smirked and you glanced at me just for once which was enough to turn me into ashes. Later out of curiosity, I have tried it. It doesn't taste that insipid. Now I am in love with that little bitterness._

_Do you know the back then I was an amateur at baking cakes? You were the first customer who tasted the raspberry cake baked by me. I asked you to complement but you never did. But judging by your eyes I can tell that you liked it. After that night I had made it so many times but every time failed to bring that taste._

_Do you still remember my cat Jianguo? That night how I scolded her for jumping onto your lap. Yet you said it was fine. You pampered her too much._   
_After your disappearance Jianguo used to stare blankly through the glass door. I think she misses you. But these days I don't bring her with me anymore as it's not safe outside. Now we are accustomed to the sounds of landmines. At first, she tried very hard to show her wrath. Even she didn't talk with me for 2 days. But now our relationship is in harmony._

_I have subscribed to all the newspapers in the country with the wish to find you. I know field journalists always stay at dark. But I can't ignore anything, which can give me hope for your wellbeing._   
_The piled-up magazines at the corner of my cafe, which weren't of my interests in the past. Now I read every line wishing to find something that relates to you._

_If any customer says anything about the war going on in the province, I request them to explain more. Every time I hear that journalists have lost their lives to cover news, my heart clenches. Every moment I pray to God to keep you safe and sound._

_The nearby airport has been possessed by a troupe of anti-national after a hijack. They even threatened the nearby shops belonging to Chinese people. Most of the people moved their shops. But I didn't and why should I? I ain't a stooge. And what if I move and you can't find me when you will return?_

_Every winter I try very hard not to catch a cold. What if I can't open my cafe and you come back. Once thought to sell my apartment and move to the second floor to my shop. But I have postponed it. Once the situation becomes stable I will do so._

_Do you still remember the flickering neon light at the entrance? You often used to complain. I have fixed it now. Even I have changed the old coffee machine and the oven with a modern one. But I haven't rejigged the interior._

_Back then you had wished to visit my home but I didn't allow you that day. Then my room was too messy so I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you. But it wasn't entirely my fault. Jianguo turned my room upside down and it was late so I didn't have a chance to fix it. Now I ain't ashamed anymore. Once you return everything I would do as you wish._

_You often used to complain that because of_ _**Epitome** _ _I ain't having enough sleep. I think that's why you had gifted that dream catcher when you left, Right? I have put it by the window and every day it gives me company when I go to bed._

_Do you still remember our first kiss? I don't know if it was your first time or not but it was mine. It was three years and nine months ago. That day it was snowed for the first time in that winter._   
_You waited in the corner for the whole night. And at dusk when I was going to shut down, you suddenly pinned me to a wall. Then I heard your heartbeat. Did you hear mine? If yes, then you already knew that it was racing very fast. That was the first time I saw myself in your eyes. Your body made me feel warm._   
_I admit that back then I was a bad kisser. For me, your lips were hurt. Still, I am remorseful for that. But I promise if you give me another chance I can act better._

_I ain't a zealot. But I believe in God. I know he is trying hard to make us meet. And one day he will be successful._

_Wait. What am I doing? I haven't asked you yet how have you been. And talking blatantly all about myself._   
_Now tell me, how are you? Do you still drink late-night coffee? Don't forget to take some rest if you feel tired._

_I ain't there but I know the sight of the war. So many deaths, screams and cries of the families. I know it is very hard for you too._

_I have promised myself that once you come back I wouldn't let you go again. We will start a new life with our_ _**Epitome.** _

_You told me that you are a vagabond and you haven't any home. So I am posting this letter to the address of the battlefield. With the hope that you will receive it. And if it returns to me I will post it again and again._

_Return safely. See you soon."_

_\----_ _**To.** _  
__ _**My** _  
_**anonymous darling.** _


	2. Chapter 2

4 winters have passed away. The cherry blossom tree in the backyard of the cafe has lost its old leaves and gained new again and again.  
The snowman which Zhan tries to protect every year has lost the existence.

The spring is at the door.   
The Chinese government and opponent have come to an accord. So the fuming province has started to revive it's lost peace.

As the condition is much stable and the nearby airport has opened again for travellers, Zhan keeps opened his cafe 24×7. Last month he has sold his apartment and moved to the second floor of his shop.

With increasing footsteps, sales of the cafe have increased too. So to manage the crowd he has hired a boy to assist him.

But he hasn't married yet, maybe he won't ever. Whenever he hears the ring of the charm at the entrance, his eyes move in that direction. But every time his void soul shattered into pieces.

**_One Evening..._ **

The sun has disappeared a while ago but there are still red traces of it. In the backyard, there is a nest of hummingbirds at the top of the tree.   
The mother has already returned to her home. So the babies are screaming in joy.

Zhan was in his room. Jianguo has messed in his kitchen, so he was scolding her.

 _"Sir, two men are there to meet with you"_ his assistant calls him.

 _"Coming. Tell them to wait a bit"_ Zhan answers.

 _"You, stay here. I don't want to call on any disaster in my shop"_ Zhan stomps downstairs. And neglecting the master's order Jianguo follows him.

 _"Sir, we are from a news agency"_ Two men seated at the counter stand up and greet him.

 _"It's ok. Sit sit. Do you want anything? Let me order coffee for you"_ Zhan was going to call for the order but one of them stops him from doing.

 _"No no. It's ok. We are here for some urgent matter. And we don't have that much time so let's get to the point"_ One of them tells him.

 _"Ok.."_ Zhan agrees.

The assistant doesn't step back from doing the courtesy and leaves three cups of coffee and some cheesecakes on the table.

_"Sir, may I ask you name at first?"_

_"Yes, I am Xiao Zhan"_

_"For how many years your shop is here?"_

_"Near about 10 years"_

The two persons look at each other and nods and one of them places an envelope in front of Zhan.

_"Then, we think this is for you"_

Zhan's heart starts to race uncontrollably.

 _"What is it?"_ Zhan picks up the envelope.

There are dried blood stains on it.

_"We found this inside the uniform of one of our employees. We have lost so many documents due to war. So we can't find his address or locate his family. Only we have this letter and the address of your shop_ _**Epitome Of Fragrance** _ _on it"_

_"But what if this doesn't belong to me or that person doesn't know me at all. Isn't this a breach of someone's privacy?"_ Zhan asks.

 _"We don't care. At this moment all we need to find his family. So if anything happens later or any other party claims it we would be solely responsible. Please, don't take this burden and open it"_ they plead to Zhan.

Zhan slowly opens the envelope. There is a letter inside it.

He starts to go through it. Two pairs of eyes are staring at him curiously.

_"Hey. It is me. Your most irritating customer. Do you still remember me? How are you? Is my darling doing fine? Almost three years have passed since we have met. Here every moment I miss you. Do you still spend your sleepless nights for_ **_Epitom_ ** _e? How many times I have told you to get proper rest. Maybe I am nothing to you. To you,_ **_Epitome_ ** _and_ _Jianguo_ _is everything, right?_

_And why not it would be. I know I am the most useless lover in the world. I love a person and haven't told him my name yet. These days I am disgusted with myself. How could I do that with you? I don't know when will I be able to return. Still, I told you to wait._

_And you stupid!! Why did you let me go? You promised me that you would wait for me. What if I don't go back ever again? Are you willing to wait for a lifetime? Why did you not pushed me to know my name? Why?_ _You could smack me scold me, make me drink wine to know everything. But you didn't. Why? Why are you this much innocent?_

_I know have lost many chances to love you more, to spend more time with you. So, I don't want to lose this last one. I don't think till the end of this war I will be in the flesh and blood to meet with you again. So let me introduce myself here._ _I don't want to die with any regret._

_Hi, I am Wang Yibo. A 29 years old field journalist. I have spent my early days in Shanghai. My father was a soldier and my mother was an activist._   
_Terrorist killed my mom when I was 10 years old and my father died on the battlefield. So, I have no one in this world. After graduation, I moved to Beijing._ _I couldn't bring back my parents so_ _decided to let the past go and start a new life. And six months later I found this job._

_How stupid I was to decide to move on. For once I forgot that it is our past that drags us into our present and that present will led to the future. Back then I had bought an apartment. But after one year the war started and I had to monotonously travel from one province to another._

_For almost 8 months I lived on the food of roadside stalls. Spend the nights either in a hotel or in any camp._   
_Do you still remember that night when we first met? I was very irritated. That evening my boss suddenly ordered me to report to the headquarter. So I had to broad the flight of the evening. Even I didn't have enough time to organize the files and reports. So I stayed at your cafe for the whole night and did the entire works._

_How is the condition of the city? Hope the sounds of bullets, guns, rifles, canons, landmines haven't reached there yet. Hope the urban areas are still free from these. Once I used to fear these. But now it works like an alarm. Two of my colleagues have already lost their lives._

_Lately, I can't sleep at night. Screams of the innocent people_ _echoes_ _in my ear. If I close my eyes picture of those dead people appears every time. But I am glad that you and_ _Jianguo_ _are safe there. Sometimes, I wish if I get a chance to go back again, I will start a new life with you two. I am tired of this brutality._

_Here every morning I drink black coffee but don't know why it tastes so insipid. I miss the coffee you used to make for me. I miss you, I miss_ _Jianguo_ _, I miss those cakes, pastries, that sweet hovering scent at_ _**Epitome.** _ _I miss you, your lips, your smell, your smile, that mole. I miss your_ _**Epitome.** _

_Oh God, I have missed the most important news. There is a gift for_ _Jianguo_ _. It is a cat. He is almost as old as her. One week ago when we moved our camp here, it was snowing heavily. That night he took shelter under my bed. From that day he is sticking with me whole the time._ _I haven't named him yet._ _I don't know how many days I will be able to protect him. If he and I both manage to survive then I will take him back with me. Then you can give him a name. He and our_ _Jianguo_ _can spend time together._

_That night she_ _spoiled_ _our moment by jumping out of nowhere. If she meets with him then we will get some chance to be alone. Sometimes I wish if I had one more chance to take you in my arm, to kiss you for one more time. I think that night I took that chance to devour you. I don't know you were such a bad kisser. It was my first kiss but I was better than you._

_How is the cherry blossom tree in the backyard? Has it found any habitat yet? Back then how sad you were when that couple of parrot had left and moved elsewhere._

_Sometimes I desire to get your letters. But how is it possible? Thanks to my insanity, you don't know my name yet. Though it wouldn't be of any help too as I haven't any proper address._

_Whatever. I don't know if this letter will finally reach the proper address or not. If you are reading it that means it has somehow managed. Then let me tell you the final words._

_It's winter. Don't catch a cold. Wear clothes with some layers. Hope the dream catcher is working fine. So, get some sleep. And don't wait for me. There isn't any surety. Find someone and move on. I don't think there isn't any chance of my survival as_ _a_ _ll of my colleagues have been killed one by one._

_Stay safe. Be happy._  
_~~TO_  
_**My last wish"**_

After completing Zhan folds the letter and keeps it how it was. Tears are rolling down from his eyes. He hasn't realised when Jianguo has climbed onto his lap.   
Without any words, those tears have proved that those two men are in the right place.

 _"How did you find it? Where is he?"_  
Zhan murmurs.

But those were too low to reach anyone.   
Zhan can't control himself, he shouts out loudly with a whimper  
 _"Where is he? Is that bastard already dead? Let me at least see his body"_

The inside wasn't that much crowded.   
_"Please, sir, control yourself. Hear us at first"_

Zhan looks upwards.  
 _"That day after informing one of his campmates he left for the post office. But on his way, he was abducted by the terrorist group. Not only him, but some of the high-class officials were also abducted. They were kept in the other country, heavily tortured. Most of them lost their lives. As now the situation has improved, they are releasing the survivors one by one. When we rescued him, there were three things with him. His id, this letter and a cat. We wonder in those tough circumstances when people left everything to save themselves, how did he manage to save these?_

_Last month the government had rescued him from the border and our agency identified him by his employee card. Now he is admitted to a hospital. Due to heavy physical and mental suffering, he has lost half of his memories. But the doctor has assured that is temporary. As fast as he can reunite with his family, the chances of his recovery will speed up"_

Zhan stands up _"Let's go"_

But Jianguo tugs his coat. _"Can I take her with me?"_

 _"Ok, we don't have any objection"_ those men answer in unison.

Zhan picks Jianguo up and tells his assistant to look after the cafe as long as he doesn't come back.   
They left for the hospital.

 ** _Final not_** e: Zhan's love has returned to him. But he was curious about the letter he posted so one week later he enquired at a nearby post office. They have informed him that most of their branches were destroyed due to war. So many letters either lost the way or burnt already. So there isn't any chance to find it again. 

_**THE END** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
